A Pokemon Thanksgiving
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Ash and Serena have returned home from their quest in Alola to Ash's home of pallet town to celebrate thanksgiving, a time honored tradition even in the world of pokemon. Ash, Serena, Ash's mom Delia and several of Ash's friends join together to enjoy the holiday together. a few references from my other story, Ash and Serena to Alola, may be mentioned. Amourshipping & others


**Hello and happy holidays everyone. this is Seiji here back with yet another pokemon fanfiction, and this time it'll be a special thanksgiving themed story, cause why not. I might make reference to the other story I'm currently working on (see Ash and Serena to Alola: sun and moon journeys) but this might seem something akin to a filler episode of an anime haha. anyway hope you enjoy it~**

In the world of pokemon in just about every region people are preparing for one of the most joyous days of the calendar year, thanksgiving. In the small community of Pallet Town in the Kanto region it is no different as the citizens decorate their homes and gather everything they need for the feast to come. On this day in particular it is rather chilly with a slight breeze as fall has set in, but that didn't deter the people or the festive mood in the atmosphere. after all, today is officially thanksgiving day!

At a small house in the center of town, the Ketchum household, Delia Ketchum is seen inside pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, trying to balance managing the food she's preparing in the oven with tidying up the living room. During which she has a smile on her face and is humming joyfully to herself, fully embracing the joyous mood in the air. As she is doing this comes walking through the front door with several bags in his hands. Delia briefly stops what she is doing and looks over at the pokemon who just entered the home.

"oh mimey, you're back~ did you get everything ok?" asks Delia

"mime! mime mime!" he replies nodding while placing the bags down in the kitchen

"oh great~ now help me tidy up the place, ok? I should have everything done by the time they get here. we've got some special guests visiting today~ Ash is coming home! and some of his friends are coming too~ this will be the best thanksgiving ever~" says Delia

"Mime!"

An hour or two later Delia has finished cooking and completed her preparations as she is now standing in the living room checking over everything.

"ok, done~ perfect, and just in time. they should be arriving any minute now~"

Just then somebody knocks at the door, and Delia quickly turns to it and walks over.

"oh haha, right on time~ coming!" she says as she gets to the door and opens it.

Delia fully opens the door and looks out, seeing Ash, Pikachu and Serena standing outside on her porch.

"ah, Ash~ you're here!" says Delia happily

"hey mom, sorry we took so long" says Ash

"oh no no, you're right on time sweetie~" says Delia

"hi~ happy thanksgiving, miss Ketchum~" says Serena smiling

"pika pikachu~"

"ahh thank you, and a happy thanksgiving to you too, Serena and Pikachu~ well, come on in everyone~" says Delia as she holds the door open wide

"alright, great! I can't wait to eat!~" says Ash as he walks in

"hee hee, but Ash you ate before and during our flight here" says Serena as she follows Ash into the house

"I know, I know, but I have a special place in my stomach for mom's cooking~" says Ash as Delia shuts the door behind them  
"so mom, has anyone else come yet?"

"no, not yet dear. you two are the first ones here" says Delia

"oh ok. great, I can get dibs on the food before anyone else, hehe!" says Ash

"Ash!" says Serena

"hee hee~ so Ash, how are things going in the Alola region?" asks Delia

"oh, we're doing good. I actually just finished my first grand trial the other day, it was great!" says Ash

"oh good. and Pikachu's looking well too, I see~" says Delia

"Pikaaa!"

"and you Serena? how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, miss Ketchum~ me and Ash are having a great time in Alola~" says Serena

"ahh, good good~ I can't tell you how happy it makes me seeing my son and future daughter-in-law here for thanksgiving~"

Serena nods smiling and Ash does the same then a second later lets out a "ack!" and flinches taking a step back.

"w-w-wait a minute mom, future what now?!" says Ash surprised and embarrassed

"oh come now, Ash. you two have been seeing each other for a while now, how could I not think about it?~ oh I always wanted a daughter~" says Delia

"mom! could you not bring that up now!" says Ash

"I'm flattered, miss Ketchum. I promise I'll be a good one~" says Serena still smiling

"Serena, not you too!" says Ash

"how wonderful~ you really caught yourself a good girl here, Ash. please take good care of him for me~" says Delia

"but of course, I'll do my best miss Ketchum~" says Serena bowing

"ugh... Serena, don't encourage her..." says Ash now hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment

"oh, I wonder what ever happened to those other girls you were with. do you know, Ash?" says Delia

"huh?" says Ash looking up

"hmm? what 'other girls'?" asks Serena

"oh, the other girls Ash used to travel with. I considered them daughter-in-law candidates before you came" says Delia

"oh... is that so?" says Serena, maintaining a smile on her face hiding her inner irritation

"uh, yeah, mom. let's not get into that now" says Ash nervously

"but why not, Ash? I was just wondering about them. let's see, how many were there...? there was Misty then May, then Dawn, oh and that Iris girl too" says Delia tapping the side of her face

"I see, so Ash had quite a few female 'friends' huh?..." says Serena, still with the calm smile on her face

"oh yes, there were quite close I remember~" says Delia

"mom please, you're making it worse..." Ash says softly to himself nervously

"so Ash... tell me about these companions of yours... whatever happened to them, hmm?" says Serena quietly balling her hand up into a fist and clenching it

"Serena, w-we were just traveling companions, that's it!" pleads Ash

Just then, somebody knocks on the front door.

"oh, that must be the others~ coming!~" says Delia

 **To be Continued**


End file.
